Resolviendo Conflictos
by Shaina de Aries
Summary: Las peleas de los gemelos han llegado a un punto intolerable para los habitantes del Santuario. Además, Saga se ha enclaustrado en el templo de los Gemelos ¿Habrá algo más tras las grescas? Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para diversión y sin fines de lucro. Crédito a sus respectivos autores. Short-fic de 3 capítulos. Post-Hades
1. Análisis del Problema

**Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta. Esta vez mis víctimas son los gemelos. Me llama la atención como se llevan de mal o.O como Kanon fue el culpable de que despertara la maldad en Saga y con ello se desencadenara todo Saint Seiya :3 Siempre me ha llamado la atención qué pasaría si se arreglaran. Por lo menos un poco. Pero claro, no pueden hacerlo solos :) y ahí entran los demás en escena**

**Resolviendo_ Conflictos_**

**_Análisis del Problema_**

El santo de Piscis bajó las escaleras hasta Virgo. Al pasar por Capricornio se quedó hablando con Shura.

-¿Qué quería el maestro Shion?, preguntó el capricorniano.

-Nada, me ha mandado a una misión con Shaka. A la India.

-¿Cómo, con Shaka?, se asombró Shura.

-Dice Shion que está harto de que siempre nos juntemos igual. Siempre es lo mismo: Tü con Aioros, yo con Death, Milo con Camus, Shaka con Mu...etc. Con la pereza que me da ir a lugares así, murmuró Afrodita.

-Sé que eres algo egocéntrico pero no sabía que fueras tan narcisista, Afro, bromeó Shura.

-No es sólo por el clima, ya me dijo Shion que tenemos que ponernos no sé cuántas vacunas. Ni que fuera África, dijo el santo de Piscis mientras buscaba puntas abiertas en su cabello.

-¿Ponerse? ¿No será ponerte?

-No. Shaka probablemente perdió su inmunidad a enfermedades indias, en el tiempo que ha pasado aquí. Además de que nunca se ha vacunado de nada. Dice Shion que toda precaución es poca, explicó el doceavo guardián.

-Nah, las vacunas son para bobos. Y eso de los efectos secundarios es chiste, opinó Shura.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros y se despidió mientras seguía bajando escaleras. En Sagitario se encontró a ambos hermanos entretenidos con la televisión y los saludó con un gesto de la mano que ellos devolvieron.

En Escorpio, Milo lanzaba una pelota contra la pared, fastidiado.

-Qué aburrimiento...

-¿Porqué no vas a molestar a Aioria?, preguntó Afrodita.

-Está con Aioros, así no es gracioso.

-¿Y Camus?

-Está en Japón con Hyoga y no quiso que yo fuera con él, el escorpiano hizo una mueca.- Dice que lo molesto demasiado.

-¿Porqué no le dices a Shion que te asigne alguna misión?

-Ya lo hizo, lo malo es que Mu no ha vuelto y no puedo irme sin él, el santo de Escorpio se levantó con pesadez mientras sacudía la cabeza. Dio una patada en el suelo con impaciencia.-Necesito algo qué hacer.

-¿Porqué no bajas conmigo a Rodorio?, propuso Afrodita,-yo tengo que hablar con Shaka acerca de una misión, puedes esperarme en Aries.

-Tendrás que esperar tú. Shaka está meditando y ya sabes como es. Dura horas.

-Oh...diablos. De todas formas, necesito bajar por víveres, ¿vienes?

-Sí, dame un segundo, murmuró Milo.

Al poco tiempo, iban bajando hacia Libra. El ocupante estaba afuera levantando pesas.

-¡Roshi..err, digo Dohko!, se atragantó Milo, tras recibir una mirada severa del libriano.-Vamos a Rodorio, ¿necesitas algo?

-No, estoy bien, Milo.

-Siempre se me olvida que no le gusta que lo llamemos Roshi, murmuró Milo.

-Es normal, ahora es joven, no le va, dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa.

-Sigue siendo un anciano, jejeje.

-Por Athena, Milo, no seas así.

-Ay, no me regañes, dijo poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

-Eres terrible, bicho.

En Virgo, encontraron a Shaka meditando sobre su flor de loto.

-Espero que no se tarde mucho, necesito hablar con él, murmuró el pisciano,-por cierto Milo, creí que estabas con Saga.

-¿Con Saga?, ¿Bromeas, Afro? Si antes la casa era solitaria ahora parece un nido de cotorras gritonas.

-Creí que se habían arreglado, dijo Afrodita.

-¿Arreglarse? ¿Saga y Kanon? No me hagas reír, es desear que Cocytos se caliente. Pelean por todo. El pleito recurrente es quién sería el portador de Géminis de ahora en adelante. Shion dijo que Saga, y eso no le sentó bien a Kanon, se sintió relegado.

-¿Y de qué se queja? Shion dijo que se le diera trato de santo dorado. Que te den ese trato sin serlo...

-Dimelo a mí. Amenazó con encerrar a Saga en Cabo Sunión para que viera qué se sentía y con quitarle la armadura a la primera. Dice que no se la merece.

-¿Y él sí?, adivinó Afrodita.

-En realidad, Shion dijo que no importaba quién la portara porque ambos demostraron ser dignos de portarla y la armadura los escogió a los dos. Que no valía la pena pelear por eso, ya que ambos tendrían la oportunidad de portarla. Pero ya los conoces: uno o otro o nada. Parecen niñitos. Y tan grandes ya...

- El que anda enfurruñado es Death Mask, informó Afrodita.

-No es de extrañar, Shion le metió un sermón acerca de su comportamiento porque hizo que su armadura lo abandonara. Le advirtió que se controlara o le quitaría el rango. Admitió que no puede quitarle la manía de andar cubriendo las paredes de caras...pero le advirtió que lo hiciera menos, dijo Milo

Afrodita suspiró.

-La culpa es de Saga, al que le convenían este tipo de conductas. A nosotros también nos regañó, hizo un puchero, -y eso que ni Shura ni yo erámos tan psicópatas como Máscara...y nos arrepentimos en el último momento. Ya pagamos nuestros errores en el Hades. Sólo espero que Death Mask escarmiente.

-Lo veo difícil. Pero, por su bien, espero que lo haga, dijo Milo.

Conforme se acercaban a Géminis se empezaron a oír los gritos de los gemelos. Ambos rodaron los ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué?, se preguntó Milo, fastidiado.

-¡Maldita sea, Kanon! ¿Vas a madurar de una vez? ¡Deja en paz a las amazonas!, gritaba Saga.

-¡Déjame en paz, copia barata, yo no tengo la culpa de que tengan un humor del demonio!, le contestó Kanon

-¡Sabes bien que está prohibido ir a su campamento! ¡Necio!, vociferó Saga al borde del colapso nervioso.

-¡Ya lo sé, idiota! ¿Qué te dijo Shaina que hice?, dijo Kanon de mal humor.

-¿Shaina? ¿Quién mencionó a Shaina?, se desconcertó Saga.

-Nadie, sólo lo estoy dando por sentado. Al parecer, no le caigo bien.

-¿Y a quién le caes bien, Kanon?, lo provocó Saga con malicia.

El menor se irguió y cogió a su hermano por la camisa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Saga?!

-Oh, por los Dioscuros*, murmuró Milo.

- No sé como Shion pretende que se unan más. Claramente es una batalla perdida, dijo Afrodita por lo bajinis

-¿Por eso no para de mandarlos a misiones juntos?, inquirió el griego

Afrodita asintió.-Ya Dohko le advirtió que deje de hacerlo, no arregla nada. Aún así, sigue insistiendo. Dice que, por ser gemelos, tienen un vínculo muy profundo.

-Pues será muy en el fondo, porque quien no sepa dice que no son ni primos, vaya dos..

-¡Eh! Espérenme enanos!, gritó alguien a lo lejos.

-Oh, por Zeus, murmuró Milo,-¿enanos? Kanon está loco.

-Se refiere a la edad..., aclaró Afrodita, mientras el gemelo menor los alcanzaba.

-Oigan, ¿adónde van?, preguntó Kanon.

-A Rodorio, ¿porqué?

-Iré con ustedes. Saga me tiene harto, declaró Kanon.

-¿Estabas o no en el campamento de las mujeres?

-No estaba, ¿crees que soy idiota, Piscis? No quiero que Shaina me parta la cara otra vez, murmuró el geminiano fastidiado.-Le habrá dicho a Saga para que me echara bronca.

-¿Le dijiste a Saga?, inquirió Milo.

-A Saga no se le puede explicar nada. Cree que sigo siendo el mismo idiota al que encerró en el Cabo. Pero yo no soy el mismo, si lo siguiera siendo se habrían quedado sin santo de Géminis.

Afrodita y Milo se miraron incómodos. Kanon se dio cuenta.

-¿Ustedes también lo creen, verdad?, dijo dolido mientras paraba en seco.

-No, claro que no, se apresuró a aclarar Afrodita.

-Kanon...si yo creyera eso, no estarías aquí, ¿recuerdas?, dijo Milo.-¿Porqué no hablas con Saga?

-¿Y cómo hago para que me escuche?, preguntó Kanon.

-¿Y si un tercero hablara con él? ¿Funcionaría?, dijo Afrodita, práctico.

-No sé. Si no escucha ni a Shion..., dudó el griego mayor.

-¿Y tú lo escuchas a él?, intervino Mu, mientras salía de la cocina de su templo.

-¿Quejarse de mí? Las veinticuatro horas del día, resopló Kanon.

Mu rodó los ojos.

-¿Sólo se hablan para discutir?

-La mayoría de las veces, admitió Kanon.

-El problema son sus personalidades. Saga es muy serio y tú más bromista. Son como el sol y la luna, aportó Milo.

-Pero Cástor y Pólux también lo eran. Y aún así se llevaban bien, o eso dice el mito, dijo Mu,-así que eso no es excusa. El error de ustedes es querer que el otro se comporte igual que ustedes.

-Díselo a Saga. Yo sólo quiero que no sea tan serio todo el tiempo.

-Mira Kanon, a mí también me gustaría que Camus fuera menos serio. Pero no puedo, así es él. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es tratar de hacerlo feliz, le instruyó Milo.

-Pero Camus no te grita por cada "estupidez" que tratas de hacer para que se ría, Saga dice que soy un inmaduro. ¿Camus te dice que eres un inmaduro?, preguntó Kanon

-Err...a veces, admitió Milo,-cuando hago alguna travesura muy gorda.

-Aioros también se queja de Aioria, pero no es tan serio como Saga, dijo Mu

-Shura se queja de Death y de mí, aportó Afrodita, que llevaba un rato callado.

-Ya sé qué vamos a hacer. Ustedes vayan al pueblo, yo iré a hablar con Saga. Pero Kanon, apuesto que tu hermano también tiene sus frustraciones. Tú también tienes que poner de tu parte y tratar de entenderlo, ¿está claro?, resolvió Mu.

El geminiano se puso serio y asintió. Acto seguido se fue con Milo y Afrodita.

Mu suspiró y se dispuso a subir hasta Géminis. Se encontró con Saga en las escaleras hacia el tercer templo.

-Hola, Saga, ¿no has visto a tu hermano?

-¿Porqué? ¿Te hizo algo?, preguntó éste a la defensiva.

"Empezamos bien", pensó. Mu, "no he hecho más que preguntarle sobre Kanon y ya está asumiendo que me hizo algo malo"

-No, nada, es sólo que lo veo un poco deprimido, no quisiera meterme pero, ¿han peleado últimamente?

-¿Deprimido, Kanon?, se sorprendió Saga.

-Sí, ¿no sabes qué le pasará?, siguió preguntando el ariano.

-No sé. A lo mejor está enfurruñado porque alguna de sus travesuras le salió mal, conjeturó el griego.

-¿No crees que Kanon está muy grande para andar haciendo diabluras?

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?, dijo Saga con irritación,-¿por cierto...,-preguntó suspicaz-...a qué vienen tantas preguntas?

-Nada...es sólo que me llamó la atención la actitud de Kanon, dijo Mu. "Rayos, ya se dio cuenta", pensó.

-Sólo quiere molestar, no le des importancia, Aries.

-Saga...¿o sea que no te importa si tu hermano de verdad está deprimido?, disparó Mu.

-No...¿qué?...,dijo Saga confundido.

-¿Sabes porqué hace todas esas diabluras, Saga?

-No sé, supongo que porque le gusta fastidiar. ¿Porqué el interrogatorio?, repitió Saga.

-¿Ni siquiera sabes porqué tu hermano se comporta como se comporta? Yo te diré porqué: Porque no le gusta verte tan serio. Kanon se preocupa por tí, y no le gusta verte así. Es comprensible que esa sea tu personalidad pero que no sonrías nunca le duele a Kanon. Sabes, no lo hace con intención de fastidiar, lo regañó Mu,-¿no eres capaz de darte cuenta?

Saga retrocedió.

-Pero... pero...

-Sigues considerándolo un inmaduro, ¿no? O eso cree él.

-La culpa es suya...¿porqué no me lo dijo?

-Él cree que no lo escuchas.

El rostro de Saga se suavizó.

-Talvez sea así, admitió avergonzado.

-¿Y qué hay de tí? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo? Bueno, estoy algo perdido, no estoy acostumbrado a estar aquí todo el tiempo. Y todavía hay gente a la que no le caigo bien. Reconozco que no me gusta salir por eso. Se me está haciendo tedioso entrenar, reconoció Saga.

Mu suspiró.

-Yo debería pegarte una paliza por lo que le hiciste a mi maestro. Aioros también debería de darte piñazos. Y mejor no digo Aioria. Pero si ellos, que fueron las víctimas te han perdonado, y tú te has arrepentido de lo que hiciste, no veo motivos para que te martirices. Hay gente que no entiende que no tuviste otra opción, que fue algo que escapó a tu control. Tanto tú como Kanon cometieron actos deplorables, pero ya lo dice el refrán "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" como casi nadie sabe lo que hizo Kanon, se vuelcan contra tí. Además, ¿qué importa lo que piense la gente? Como te digo, lo importante es lo que piensen los implicados en el asunto directamente. Mientras tú sepas cuál es la verdad, no deberían importarte las opiniones de los demás. Si te recluyes aquí, les estarás dando la razón. Sal y demuestráles que están equivocados. Y, por el amor de Athena, ríete de vez en cuando o tu hermano seguirá haciendo travesuras para llamar tu atención y algún día se meterá en problemas muy gordos, lo regañó.

Saga sonrió.

-Se te está pegando la sapiencia de Shaka, Mu.

Éste se encogió de hombros.-Nah, tanto andar con él tenía que tener sus consecuencias. Por cierto, cuando vuelva Camus pregúntale como lidiar con las travesuras de Kanon. Me consta que Milo y Aioria suelen jugarle bromas cuando lo ven "deprimido",entrecomilló,-y a veces se les va la mano.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Camus?

-Hyoga le rogó que fuera a Japón con él y no pudo negarse. Ese chico es su debilidad.

-¿Porqué no fue Milo con ellos?

-Porque tiene que cumplir una misión conmigo. Además, Camus no lo dejó ir porque molesta mucho a Hyoga.

-Ya no molesta a Aioria, ¿cierto?

-Aioros es un obstáculo. Milo sabe que Aioros lo cascará si lo pesca molestando al gato, pero Aioria se aprovecha de eso molestando a Milo. Aunque la vez pasada le salió caro, porque Milo se juntó con Kanon y le hicieron una broma muy pesada que lo metió en problemas con Marin. Sólo espero que no meta a Milo en problemas con Shaina.

-¿Con Shaina?,inquirió Saga, extrañado.

-De veras, Saga, por eso deberías salir con más frecuencia, dijo Mu,-¿no me digas que Kanon no te ha contado lo que pasó con ese par?

-No , la verdad no. O talvez sí...,reconoció Saga.

-Aquel día que llovió, ¿te acuerdas?, Shaina se quedó entrenando bajo la lluvia y se quedó dormida. Cuando escampó, Milo pasó por ahí y la llevó al comedor para que no se resfriara. El problema es, que cuando vamos por esa zona, las doncellas se emocionan y nos espían. Al parecer, él la besó antes de volver a su templo, aprovechando que ella estaba dormida y no se fijó que lo estaban mirando. Al día siguiente, el rumor corrió por todo el Santuario, y ella fue donde Milo hecha una furia.

-¿Y qué hizo Milo?, preguntó Saga, interesado.

-¿Qué más? Negarlo todo. Aunque no sirvió de nada, porque después a Camus se le salió que anda detrás de Shaina desde hace años. Claro, que con la ley de la máscara, no podía hacer nada.

-¿Y Shaina qué?

-Ni idea. Por lo menos, él la molesta como tapadera, no porque de verdad le caiga mal.

-Pero, ¿no existen rumores de que Milo se ha enredado con medio Santuario?, inquirió Saga.

-Claro que sí, explicó Mu, divertido, pero no son ciertos. Milo es demasiado caballeroso para andar cambiando de amante como de ropa, piensa que es una barbaridad tratar así a una mujer. Es cierto que le gusta andar coqueteando con las mujeres, pero de ahí no pasa. Probablemente, por causa de Shaina.

-¿Por eso dices que ojalá que Aioria no lo meta en problemas con Shaina?

-Sí, aunque no creo que lo haga. El carácter de Shaina mantiene a la mayoría alejados de ella.

- ¿Y ella no sabe nada?

-No lo creo. Ni de parte de otros ni de parte de él. Milo puede ser tan frío como Camus cuando quiere. Esto pasó sólo porque bajó la guardia. Si no dice nada, quedará como un rumor y la gente se olvidará.

-Vaya...,esto parece una telenovela, dijo Saga.

-De hecho, admitió Mu.

-Acerca de Kanon...¿crees que nos arreglemos? No me gustaría que nos quedemos atascados en una relación tan destructiva...

-Tú sólo haz lo que te dije. Si no me equivoco, Milo y Afro estarán aconsejando a Kanon, sobre todo Milo.

-Lo bueno es que ya no tendremos que luchar en Guerras Santas...al menos no por un tiempo.

-Sí, porqué crees que todo el mundo anda tan meloso últimamente? La señorita Athena quiere que llevemos una vida normal, dentro de lo posible. Por eso derogó la ley de la máscara y nos dejó tener pareja si nos da la gana. Por eso, Aioria anda con Marin.

-Bueno, espero arreglarme con mi hermano, para que tengamos una vida normal..bueno, sonrió,-normal para el Santuario.

Mu le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-No te preocupes...todo se arreglará. Sólo espera a que regresen. Y no se griten, le advirtió, señalándolo con el índice, mientras bajaba de vuelta a Aries.

"Ahora sólo falta Kanon", pensó

**Y bueno, las frustraciones de ambos han salido a flote. Ahora veamos cómo les va a Kanon, Milo y Afrodita en Rodorio. **

***Los Dioscuros son los gemelos Cástor y Pólux hijos de Zeus y de Leda, reina de Esparta. De ellos habla el mito de Géminis**

**¡Dejen reviews o MP's! Recuerden que los comentarios son el pago de los escritores no aficionados! ¡Gracias por leer! **


	2. Depresión Doble

**Depresión Doble**

Mientras Mu hablaba con Saga, los otros tres se desplazaron hasta el pueblo. En cuanto llegaron, la gente se alborotó.  
-Señor Afrodita, ¿podría enseñarme una cosa? Venga acá, dijo una chica entusiasta mientras arrastraba al santo de Piscis hacia un corro de chicas cercanas a la fuente.  
-No...oye, ¿qué haces?..., tartamudeó éste, incómodo.  
-Señor Milo, ¿me deja cortarle un mechón de cabello? quiero probar a hacer un ritual, le dijo una anciana a Milo.

-Eeeeeh, tartamudeó éste, mientras agarraba a Kanon por el brazo,- no creo que...realmente le dé buena suerte, dijo azorado.

-¡Eh tú!, le gritó alguien a Kanon, ¿con qué descaro muestras tu cara aquí en este pueblo?  
El gemelo parpadeó.  
-¿Eh? Me confundes con..., no pudo ni terminar.  
-¿Crees que los rumores no llegan hasta aquí? ¡Tú fuiste el que asesinó al maestro Shion!, siguió enfurecido el aldeano.  
-Te repito que me confundes con..., intentó explicar Kanon, que ya prevía por dónde iban los tiros.  
-¡¿Me tomas por tonto?!  
Milo intervino.  
-Un momento, buen hombre, está cometiendo una equivocación. Él no es Saga, sino su hermano Kanon.  
La anciana aprovechó que Milo estaba distraído y trató de cortarle un mechón de cabello. Éste se llevó la cabellera hacia adelante para tratar de evitarlo y se apartó. El aldeano hizo un ademán de disculpa ante Kanon y se marchó. Afrodita regresó con sus compañeros.  
-Vamos al mercado rápido, o lo lamentaremos. Por eso no me gusta bajar, pero había que estirar las piernas de alguna forma.  
Rápidamente, cruzaron la plaza y se metieron en el mercado.  
-No sabía que la gente odiara tanto a mi hermano, murmuró Kanon.  
-Claro, no saben toda la historia y por eso lo joden. Aparte, ¿porqué crees que ya no sale ni a entrenar?, murmuró Milo por lo bajo.  
-Creí que era porque ya no le daban ganas. O eso me decía, dijo Kanon  
-¿A tí te darían ganas de salir a soportar escarnios?, acotó Afrodita, mientras comprobaba una manzana. Milo se la quitó de las manos y la mordió.  
-¿El maestro no ha hablado con él?,dijo con la boca llena  
-Imagino que sí. También ha hablado con la gente del Santuario, y ya no lo molestan tanto. Ahora se preguntan porqué no sale. Pero no se le puede explicar eso a esta gente, no lo entenderían.  
-Ustedes se cargan una depresión de miedo. No sé quién está más deprimido, si tú o Saga. Uno está deprimido porque no lo quieren y el otro porque no lo comprenden. Uno no sale y el otro lo oculta con rebeldías. Pero más vale que se arreglen pronto, porque esto no sólo afectará su relación fraternal, está afectando su relación con otras personas. Ya ves como Saga se rehúsa a salir y tú estás ganándote fama de rebelde e infantil, recriminó el sueco con tono reprobatorio.  
Justo cuando Kanon abría la boca para replicar, un aldeano se acercó a los tres.  
-¿Uno de ustedes es Afrodita de Piscis?, preguntó hóstil.  
-¿Quién quiere saberlo?, preguntó Kanon con precaución.  
-Yo, porque mi esposa no deja de pensar en ese imbécil...  
-¿Afrodita ha coqueteado con su esposa, caballero?, siguió preguntando Kanon, mientras le daba un pisotón al doceavo guardián, que había abierto la boca para contestar.  
-Tengo testigos que dicen que lo han visto hablar con ella. ¿Conque el santo más bello de los 88? Bah, debe ser un mito, para ocultar a un adefesio.  
Afrodita enrojeció de rabia y abrió la boca para contestar. Milo se la tapó. Sintió un cosquilleo a la altura del ombligo y cuando bajó la mirada vio una rosa roja cuyos pétalos eran los responsables de su cosquilleo.  
-Pero su esposa sabe que nunca podrá estar con Afrodita. Él no suele bajar al pueblo, no creo que recuerde con las mujeres con las que habla. En todo caso, ¿porqué no la deja soñar? Es sólo un amor platónico. Usted es su esposo no? Comportése como tal.  
El hombre se quedó mirando a Kanon estupefacto. Luego cogió impulso y le soltó un puñetazo. El gemelo se movió hacia un lado para evitar el golpe. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como una rosa negra pasaba por sobre el hombre y se estrellaba contra la pared, abriendo un hueco considerable.  
-¿Quién ha hecho eso?, preguntó éste, asustado. Kanon se volvió y vio a Milo con las dos manos en alto y cara nerviosa. Señaló a Afrodita con la mirada. Éste se irguió elegantemente y se apartó el pelo de la cara.  
-Caballero, no sé que piensa vuestra esposa de mi persona, pero no voy a permitir que habléis mal de mí en mi presencia. ¿Porqué no vais a casa a hablar con ella en lugar de estar aquí recriminándome? Y la próxima vez, pensaoslo bien antes de enfrentaros a tres santos dorados.  
Tras decir esto, se desplazó hasta la punta más alejada de la tienda y siguió escogiendo frutas y verduras con tranquilidad. El hombre les pidió perdón a Kanon y a Milo y se retiró. Estos se reunieron con Afrodita.  
-μπάσταρδος,murmuró Kanon por lo bajo,-sólo Afro puede mandar a alguien al diablo con ese estilo. Le palmeó los hombros al santo de Piscis, y sintió como éste los relajaba.  
-Qué raro, me suena a que estaba buscando algo de acción solamente, murmuró Milo.  
-¿Porqué lo dices?  
-Porque no le vi la alianza.  
-Tienes razón, murmuró Kanon-me quiso pegar con la izquierda y no le vi nada.  
El pisciano se irguió con los brazos llenos de víveres. Tenía un brillo de diversión en la mirada.  
Una muchacha alta y esbelta se acercó a los tres.  
-Disculpen, ¿ustedes son Kanon y Afrodita?  
Milo se apartó y señaló a sus compañeros. Cogió una bolsa y empezó a llenarla de manzanas.  
-¿Qué se te ofrece?, le preguntó Kanon, amablemente.  
-Por favor, perdonen a mi padre y a mi hermano. No saben respetar. Mi hermano juraba que ustedes no pertenecían al Santuario. Y mi padre...mi padre no sé porqué se tomó tan mal la muerte del sacerdote..., se interrumpió al ver una rosa roja delante de ella.  
-Toma, querida, le dijo Afrodita con gentileza,-no tienes que disculpar nada.  
-¿Seguro?,dijo ella indecisa mientras tomaba la rosa.  
-Seguro, afirmaron los dos al unísono.  
Ella sonrió. Cuando pasó cerca de Milo, éste la llamó y le lanzó una manzana.  
Una vez realizadas las compras, pagaron y se marcharon.  
-¿Qué no hay ni una sola vez en la que vengamos aquí que no se arme un papelón?, preguntó Milo, consternado  
-Sí, cuando venimos con Camus o Shaka. Shaka posee un aura muy intimidante y Camus es tan serio que parece permanentemente de mal humor. Otra cosa es cuando baja el maestro Shion o Dohko, aportó Afrodita.  
-La vez pasada, bajó con Saga...no se atrevieron a abrir la boca, recordó Kanon.  
-Hablando de Saga...¿ya sabes lo que le dirás cuando hables con él?  
-Déjame en paz, Milo, dijo Kanon nervioso.  
-Bueno, al menos después de este paseíllo espero que Shaka haya regresado al mundo de los vivos.  
-¿Que acaso a Shion le precisa?  
-No, pero como tenemos que vacunarnos y todo el enredo...cuanto antes mejor, aclaró Afrodita. No había acabado de decirlo cuando una bola de barro se le estrelló en toda la cara.  
-¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Ésto es el colmo!, vociferó Afrodita, enfurecido, -¿quién se ha atrevido?, dijo elevando su cosmos.  
-¿Quién te crees que eres para darle flores a mi novia?, gritó alguien.  
Kanon y Milo rodaron los ojos.  
-¿Es que ya no se puede ser amable con una mujer?, se preguntó Milo, estupefacto.  
-Así parece.  
El santo de Piscis se sacudió el barro de la cara.  
-Sólo quería ser amable, explicó tranquilamente,-¿en este pueblo ya no respetan a los demás?  
-Podrías haberle dado otra flor, no una rosa. ¿Sabes lo que significa una rosa?  
-No puedo darle otra flor, porque mi cosmos sólo me ayuda a producir rosas, levantó la mano e hizo aparecer una rosa blanca,-¿la quieres? Te tocará el corazón...literalmente, sonrió de medio lado.  
-Recuérdame que estamos obligados a bajar al pueblo usando nuestras armaduras, a ver si la gente se acuerda que nos deben sus traseros, le dijo Milo a Kanon, de manera que lo pudiera oír todo el mundo.  
-¿Ustedes son...del Santuario?, preguntó incrédulo el joven. Su novia rodó los ojos.  
-¿Hay algún problema?, dijo una voz calma. El corro de gente se abrió dejando ver al santo de Géminis. Inmediatamente, la gente se apartó, temerosa.  
-¡Hermano!, exclamó Kanon, asombrado,-¿qué haces aquí?  
-Se tardaban demasiado, así que supuse que se habían metido en algún problema, dijo Saga tranquilamente. El sol sacaba brillos de la armadura de Géminis. Arqueó una ceja al ver a Afrodita manchado de barro.  
-No era necesario que vinieras, Saga, dijo Milo,-ya nos íbamos.  
-Sólo quise salir a dar un paseo. He estado demasiado tiempo encerrado.  
Afrodita se adelantó, sacudiéndose la camisa. Se acercó al revoltoso.  
-Espero que tu suegro no le dé una rosa a su hija, ¿o lo celarás también?, se sacudió la melena en la cara del hombre y recogió las bolsas.-Umm, por fortuna, los huevos los tenías tú, Kanon, añadió.-  
Vámonos ya, estoy aburrido.  
Los cuatro santos dorados regresaron al Santuario. Kanon se volvió para hablar con su gemelo...y éste ya no estaba.  
-¿Saga, donde te metiste?, preguntó, desconcertado. Milo y Afrodita se volvieron a su vez.  
-¿Dónde se metió?, preguntó el griego menor.  
-Algo me dice que no era Saga.  
-¿Quieres decir que era una ilusión?  
-Así parece, confirmó Afrodita.  
-¿Pero quién pudo haberlo hecho?  
-Talvez Shaka. O el mismo Saga.

Llegando a la parte del Santuario donde estaban enclavados los doce templos, vieron a Mu con los brazos cruzados, esperándolos. Afrodita llamó a una doncella y le dijo que llevara las compras hasta Piscis. Ella asintió y llamó a dos de sus compañeras para que la ayudaran.  
-¿Y bien?, preguntó el ariano, ¿cómo les fue?  
-Mu, ¿Saga no ha salido de Géminis o sí?, preguntó Milo.  
-No, no ha salido, ¿porqué?  
Le explicaron lo que había pasado.  
-A mí no me miren, yo no fui. A lo mejor fue Shaka, porque Saga no está de humor como para hacer esto.  
-¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo?, inquirió Kanon con ansiedad.  
-Está decaído porque todo el mundo le echa barro encima,-Afrodita resopló,-dice que la gente no lo entiende y se la tienen jurada. Y que tú lo fastidias. Talvez ahora que sabe que no lo haces por molestar, las cosas cambien. Me prometió tratar de sonreír más a menudo, para que no te preocupes tanto. Ah, y que tratará de escucharte más.  
Kanon asintió.  
-Gracias Mu.  
-No hay de qué, dijo éste.  
-Bueno, deseénme suerte, dijo el geminiano mientras salía de Aries.

-¿Y a tí qué te pasó, Afro?, dijo Mu, percatándose de las manchas de barro en la cara, el cuello y la camisa del sueco.  
-Un idiota le lanzó una bola de barro porque le dio una rosa a su novia, contestó Milo.  
-Con su permiso caballeros, iré a quitarme esta ropa sucia, dijo Afrodita.

-¿Y porqué le dio una rosa a la muchacha?  
-Porque llegó a disculparse con él y Kanon por su padre y su hermano que llegaron a molestar. Sólo quiso reconfortarla. No se puede ir al pueblo sin que se arme un papelón, no entiendo porqué tanto alboroto.  
-¿Y porqué se armó el alboroto?, inquirió Mu.  
-Primero, el viejo empezó a gritarle a Kanon que se largara del pueblo. Obviamente, lo confundió con Saga. No entiendo cómo se enteraron de lo de Shion, no deberían saberlo. Después, en el mercado, el otro se acercó a Afrodita a reclamarle por ser el amor platónico de su esposa. Después nos enteramos que no era casado ni nada. Y se hizo el ignorante de que éramos santos. Va y llega la mocosa a disculparse, entonces Afro le da la rosa para tranquilizarla, salimos, íbamos hablando y en eso, ¡plaf! la bola de barro le da a Afro en plena cara. Éste se enoja y casi le manda una Bloody Rose. Se hace el ignorante de quiénes somos y enseguida apareció Saga. Y cómo le tienen miedo nos han dejado tranquilos, resumió Milo.  
-Tendrías que ver cuando voy con Kiki. No me dejan tranquilo. Todos quieren abrazarlo, y alzarlo (y a mí de paso). No sé qué es la fascinación con nosotros, ya deberían estar acostumbrados.  
-De hecho. Oye, ¿Shaka ya terminó de meditar?  
-Creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro.  
-A propósito...olvidé mis manzanas. Diablos, con todo ese enredo...dijo el santo de Escorpio.  
Mu soltó una carcajada.  
-Ay, bicho, sólo a tí te pasan estas cosas.  
-Sí...sólo a mí. Bueno iré a entrenar.  
-¿No vas a ir a tu templo?  
Milo negó con la cabeza.  
-No, mejor me espero a que ese par termine de hablar, para empezar a subir. No me gustaría cortarles el rollo.  
-Afrodita subió, no?  
-Afro es Afro, es capaz de camuflarse en sus propias rosas. Con suerte no se darán cuenta que pasó, salvo por el olor.  
-Con suerte se estén mirando como idiotas un buen rato, antes de empezar a hablar. Es cierto que no saben hablarse si no es para insultarse, acotó Mu.  
-¿Quienes no saben hablarse más que para insultarse?, se oyó una voz etérea. El griego y el tibetano volvieron la cabeza. En la entrada estaba el santo de Virgo.  
-¡Shaka! ¿Cuándo has pasado por aquí?  
-Hace un rato. Estabas ocupado mirando por la ventana. ¿Quienes sólo se insultan?, repitió.  
-Pues los gemelos, ¿quién más?, dijo Milo.  
-Ya veo. ¿No han visto a Afrodita?, inquirió Shaka.  
-Sí, estaba en Rodorio conmigo. Ya debe de haber subido, indicó Milo.  
-Milo, ¿qué hacías en Rodorio? ¿No tenías que ir al aeropuerto a recibir a Camus?, preguntó Shaka.  
El santo de Escorpio se quedó viendo a su compañero. Una mueca de espanto fue apareciendo en su cara conforme recordaba.  
-¡Oh, maldición! ¡Me lleva Hades! Mierda, mierda..., salió de Aries a la carrera, bajó las escaleras a trompicones y se dirigió hasta la salida del Santuario como una exhalación.  
-Espero que el vuelo se haya retrasado. Hace una hora que tenía que estar allá, comentó Shaka  
-A lo mejor, porque de lo contrario Camus ya estaría aquí, mirándolo de esa forma que tú sabes, y Milo sería ahora un helado de manzana. ¿Quieres un té de hierbas?, ofreció Mu.  
-Claro amigo.  
-Bien, acompáñame a la cocina.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto

Camus miró por enésima vez el reloj. No podía ser que Milo se hubiera olvidado de que tenía que ir por él. Le dio un sorbo a su café frappé y paseó los ojos por entre la multitud tratando de localizar a su amigo. Suspiró. Se levantó y recogió la maleta a sus pies, junto con la caja de Pandora. Se encaminó hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Abordó un taxi y le dijo al conductor que lo dejara en Rodorio. Esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver al hombre forcejeando con la caja de la armadura.  
-Déjeme, dijo, jalando la caja con facilidad y colocándola a su lado en el asiento. Cuando se incorporó para cerrar la puerta, vio a Milo cruzar la calle como una exhalación.  
-Espéreme un momento, le dijo al taxista.  
-¡Bicho!, le gritó. Milo lo vio y ralentizó el paso.  
-Oye, Camus...  
Su amigo lo metió en el taxi de un jalón. El conductor arrancó.  
-Perdona por llegar tarde, murmuró Milo, por lo bajo.  
-Eres un caso perdido, dijo Camus, también por lo bajo.  
-Es que hoy ha sido un día de locos allá. Espera que te cuente, explicó Milo.  
Camus arqueó las cejas.  
-¿Cuándo no? ¿Y de dónde vienes, por cierto?, dijo percatándose del aspecto desastrado de su amigo.  
-Venía a la carrera, explicó Milo, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, intentando peinarlo.  
-Ya...,dijo el francés poco convencido.-¿Cómo está la señorita Saori?  
-Algo agobiada. Creo que no está acostumbrada a la vida en el Santuario como debe ser y Shion lo está llevando con pies de plomo.  
-Pobre...pero ya se acostumbrará.  
-Llegamos, interrumpió el taxista. Mientras Camus le pagaba al hombre, Milo se bajó.  
-¿Ahora sí me vas a decir qué pasa?, dijo el santo de Acuario.  
-Se trata de Saga y Kanon...¿recuerdas que a Saga no le gusta salir porque empiezan a tirarle tierra? Pues resulta que estaba deprimido por eso. Y como se desquita con Kanon, diciéndole inmaduro y quitándole importancia a todo lo que dice, éste se ha deprimido también.  
-Pues Kanon podría dejar de meterse en problemas, a ver si le deja de decir inmaduro.  
-Es que como Saga está tan deprimido últimamente, lo único que quiere Kanon es que se alegre un poco. No lo hace con intención de fastidiar, pero como Saga no sabe, lo trata de inmaduro. El colmo fue cuando Shion le dio la armadura de Géminis a Saga.  
-Pero Saga fue su dueño original, no?, inquirió Camus, extrañado.  
-Sí, pero Kanon siente que se la merece más él. Aunque Shion les explicó que los dos pueden ser portadores de la armadura y le dio trato de santo dorado a Kanon para tranquilizarlo, me consta que Saga se burló de su hermano por pretender ser digno de ella y esto resintió aún más a Kanon.  
-¿Y cómo pretenden arreglarse? Sólo saben pelearse...  
-Mu habló con Saga y nosotros hablamos con Kanon. Intercambiamos opiniones con ambos. En este momento deben estar hablando. Si se arreglan o no, es asunto suyo. Aunque ojalá que lo hagan porque ya es demasiado que se peleen por estupideces. Y qué lo digan Death y Aldebarán...  
-¿Cuándo dices "nosotros" te refieres a...?, preguntó el francés con cautela.  
-Afrodita y yo, ¿porqué? Por cierto, ¿cómo está el pato?, preguntó Milo.  
Camus frunció el ceño.  
-¡No lo llames "pato"! ¿Ves porqué no te llevé? Uff, espero que le hayaís dado buenos consejos al pobre Kanon.  
-En realidad..., dijo Milo arrastrando los pies.  
-¡Oh, por Hebe, Milo! ¿No le dijeron nada?  
-No mucho. Como sabes, no podemos bajar aquí sin que se arme un papelón...Al menos lo hicimos darse cuenta que no es el único deprimido.  
Camus miró reprobatoriamente al santo de Escorpio.  
-Bueno...algo es algo. Uff...no recordaba que aquí hiciera tanto calor en verano, dijo, mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca, echándose el cabello sobre un hombro.  
-¿Allá es más frío?  
-Está más fresco, al menos en la zona donde vive Hyoga.

Entrando al Santuario, vieron a Aldebarán, Afrodita, Aioria, Shaka y Mu cerca del Coliseo. Aioros caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Afro, qué haces aquí abajo? Yo te hacía ya en Piscis, preguntó Milo  
-Saga me mandó fuera, murmuró el santo de Piscis.-Al parecer, no quieren que los interrumpa ni una mosca. Es comprensible, cualquier cosa puede cortarles el rollo,añadió.  
-¿Porqué haces esa cara, Alde?, preguntó Camus.  
-Está esperando que empiecen a gritar, explicó Mu.  
-No sé porque esperan que se arreglen, chistó Aioros.  
-Ay, hermano, no empieces.  
-Nadie espera que se arreglen del todo. Es sólo que da grima verlos así.  
-Creí que se quedarían en Aries, ¿porqué bajaron?  
-Es preferible estar lo más lejos posible. Así, no podrán acusarnos de cotillas.  
-¿Y qué hay de Shion y de la señorita Athena?  
-Están arriba del todo y no creo que vayan a bajar, Mu se encogió de hombros.  
-Hermano, ¿en qué piensas?, dijo Aioria, viéndolo pensativo.  
-En lo mucho que se ha arriesgado la señorita Athena, trayéndonos de vuelta.

Los ocho se pusieron serios.

-Según me dijo Hyoga, ella tuvo que hablar con su padre, ¿no es así?  
-Creo que sí, repuso Aioros,-pero como ya no está Hades el asunto se complicó algo. Al parecer, el mismo Apolo fue el que nos resucitó como dios de la curación y le dio un nuevo cuerpo al emperador del Inframundo. Una condición fueron los pactos de paz con Hades y Poseidón, así que sí hay una nueva Guerra Santa no será con ninguno de ellos.  
-Tengo entendido que también resucitaron a los Generales y a algunos espectros, incluidos los tres jueces.  
-Así parece ser. Hades y Poseidón habrán protestado. Dice Death Mask que ha visto a un par de espectros y a Radamanthys por ahí.  
-Sí, Kanon asegura que también los Generales están de vuelta.  
-¿Sigue yendo allá abajo?, dijo Milo con desaprobación.  
-Cuando se enoja con Saga.  
-¿Y Shion? ¿Porqué a él? ¿Y porqué con aspecto de joven?  
-La señorita Athena insistió, dijo que te merecías vivir la vida que no pudiste vivir y que cómo sacerdote no ibas a poder, le dijo Shaka a Aioros.-Como joven, Shion vivirá más tiempo y tendrá más energía para controlar al Santuario.  
-¿Shion, vivir más tiempo?,dijo Camus incrédulo.-A este paso, llegará a las treinta décadas.  
-¿Y Dohko qué? Dohko también...  
-¿Y Zeus consintió todo eso?  
- Siempre se ha dicho que Athena es la hija favorita de Zeus desde la era mitológica. Sólo podemos conjeturar el motivo por el que consintió...lo importante es que no se rompan los pactos con Poseidón o Hades.  
- Vaya enredo.  
-Yo no me quejo...Por lo menos estamos de vuelta, afirmó Camus.  
-¿Y ustedes dos van a seguir holgazaneando o volverán a entrenar a sus discípulos?, preguntó Mu  
-Yo sí. Talvez sea hora de entrenar a Hyoga aquí. En cuanto a Shiryu...no creo que Dohko lo deje de entrenar. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, su entrenamiento era exclusivamente para ser santos de bronce, cosa que lograron. Talvez nos limitemos a que se entrenen para que no pierdan la forma.  
-Pues ustedes, porque Marin ya está machacando a Seiya, comentó Aldebarán. Aioria se sonrojó.  
-Marin exagera. No hay motivos para que lo entrene tan fuerte. Aunque, Seiya está muy cercano a mí últimamente, comentó Aioros.  
-Es normal. Creo que ya te enteraste de que tu armadura anduvo protegiendo a Seiya en varias ocasiones, comentó Shaka.  
-¿Y qué hay de tí?, comentó Milo.- Me parece que Shun sube muy a menudo a tu templo.  
-Sí, suele subir a menudo. Supongo que, de algún modo, se sienten nuestros sucesores.  
-Muy lindo cuento de hadas..., murmuró Aioria de mal humor.  
-¿Qué te ocurre hermano?  
-Debe estar enfurruñado porque a él no le pasa lo que a ustedes, comentó Afrodita.-A Ikki con costos y se le ve. Ya no digamos subir hasta Leo.  
- Ése muchacho es un lobo solitario. Pero en algún momento tendrá que confrontar a Aioria, o por lo menos, toparse con él, comentó Mu

Un grito furioso interrumpió la conversación. Casi al mismo tiempo, vieron a Kanon bajar las escaleras a la carrera. Pasó delante de ellos como una exhalación. Milo trató de detenerlo. Casi al mismo tiempo, vieron a Saga detrás con la cara embadurnada de merengue  
-¿Qué hiciste, Kanon?, éste lo ignoró y siguió corriendo  
-¡Supongo que algunos hábitos nunca mueren!, gritó en dirección al escorpión.  
-¡Kanon vuelve aquí! ¡Mira lo que me hiciste! ¡Vuelve aquí, demonio! ¡KANON!, vociferó Saga mientras corría detrás de su gemelo. Éste lo ignoró y aceleró.  
-¡Atrápame si puedes, Saga!

-Supongo que ésa era la tarta que la señorita Athena le hizo a Saga con sus propias manos, intentando que se alegrara, murmuró Aldebarán por lo bajo.  
-Pues mira, ha funcionado, ¿no ves que contento está? Kanon lo consiguió, dijo Camus guiñando un ojo.  
-Será mejor que no se entere de cómo ha terminado exactamente esa tarta. Pero, por otro lado, Saga está tan "enojado", entrecomilló Mu,- que no se ha dado cuenta de que ha saliido de Géminis...por primera vez en meses.  
-Acabarán revolcándose en el suelo muertos de risa, vaticinó Milo.  
-¿Cómo tú cuando me molestas? Por cierto, ¿cómo te atreves a dejarme esperando una hora, Milo?  
-¿Debo empezar a correr?, dijo Milo mientras retrocedía con lentitud.  
-Yo diría que sí...¡o te volveré un helado de manzana!, dijo el francés mientras acumulaba cosmos en sus manos.  
-¡Atrápame si puedes, ratón de biblioteca!  
-¡Vamos tras ellos!, gritó Mu con alegría.

Entraron en el Coliseo como una banda desordenada y empezaron a tirarse tierra y a revolcarse por el suelo, sobresaltando a Shion y a Dohko, que estaban hablando tranquilamente en las escaleras. Shion se levantó, dispuesto a regañarlos, pero Dohko lo detuvo.

-Déjalos compañero, le recomendó.-Podrán ser santos dorados, pero también son jóvenes. Tienen derecho a divertirse y a "perder" la dignidad de vez en cuando.


	3. Cástor y Pólux

**Bueno, aquí vengo a actualizar el último capítulo de este fic. Todavía es domingo a las 09:46 PM, así que, técnicamente no me he atrasado xD**

**Cástor y Pólux **

Kanon subió despacio las escaleras. En Tauro, se quedó hablando con Aldebarán lo más que pudo, para retrasar el momento. El santo de Tauro quiso darle ánimos con una palmada en la espalda que le quitó la respiración y casi lo lanzó contra el piso.  
Subió despacio las escaleras y se encontró con su hermano a la mitad de éstas.  
-Ah, ahí estás. Tenemos que hablar, murmuró Saga.  
Kanon tragó saliva y asintió. Siguió a su hermano hasta el templo.  
Saga se detuvo a mitad de la sala.

-Me dijo Mu que estás deprimido. ¿Eso es verdad?  
-Pues yo..., empezó. Su hermano levantó una mano, para pedirle que parara y olfateó el aire.  
-Afrodita, lárgate...  
El santo de Piscis apareció en medio de un vapor de rosas.  
-Si eso hacía...ya me voy, le dijo a Saga para tranquilizarlo. Voy a ver a Death y..., se cortó cuando el mayor, lo cogió de un hombro le dio media vuelta y lo empujó hacia la entrada del templo.  
-Al único que vas a ir a ver es a Aldebarán. ¡Largo!  
-Vale, vale, ya me voy, protestó Afrodita.  
-¡Si en tres segundos no estás afuera...!,vociferó Saga. El sueco aceleró. "Qué carácter", pensó, una vez en las escaleras hacia el segundo templo.

Saga resopló. Volvió a ver a su hermano.  
-¿Y bien?  
-Pues...talvez esté un poco deprimido.  
Saga arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Y porqué no me dices nada, imbécil?  
-¡Tú nunca me escuchas!, murmuró el menor enojado.  
-¿Qué nunca te escucho? Bueno, talvez sea cierto, admitió Saga.  
Kanon abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Su hermano admitiendo un error?  
-Sí, talvez nunca te escuche,continuó el santo de Géminis,-talvez nunca escuche a a alguien que no sea yo.  
-No me digas, murmuró Kanon.  
-Oye no es mi culpa.  
-Claro que lo es. Siempre has sido un necio, pero yo diría que desde que fuiste el sacerdote has empeorado.  
-Kanon...  
-Mejor hablemos de cómo me sentí yo cuando me encerraste en el cabo, ¿quieres?  
-Eso no viene al caso.  
-¡Viene al caso porque me sigues tratando como si fuera ese imbécil! ¿¡Que no sabes que madurado...?!, se contuvo para no decirle a su hermano algo muy gordo.  
-¿Has madurado?, repitió Saga,-Sí, talvez lo hayas hecho, lo cual sería fácil de deducir, ¡si no te comportaras como todo un gamberro!  
-¡Lo hago por tí, gran..! ¡Desde que volvimos te has encerrado en el templo y no quieres salir ni para entrenar! ¿Cómo crees que me sienta a mí eso? El sedentarismo te ha exacerbado el mal humor, ¡grítas por todo! Además de que estás dando por sentado que todo el mundo te odia, lo cual es una gran mentira..., se exaltó Kanon.  
-Pero es cierto...todo el mundo me odia..., se empecinó Saga.  
-Más te vale que ese "todo el mundo" no se refiera sólo a la gente del pueblo.  
-Bueno...  
Kanon sintió ganas de aporrear a su hermano. Rodó los ojos.  
-Bueno, señor "todo el mundo me odia", para tu información, Shion habló con todos en el Santuario, y les explicó porqué hiciste lo que hiciste. Dijo que sí te odiaban era asunto de ellos, pero que te debían respeto por ser un santo dorado, y que no tuviste la culpa de lo que hiciste. Les puso como ejemplo a Death Mask, al cual, pese a tener esa personalidad lo respetan y todo. Y yo...yo les dije lo que hice...así que ahora me odian a mí también, añadió como quién no quiere la cosa.  
Saga abrió los ojos espantado.  
-¿Qué tú qué...? Kanon..., murmuró conmovido.-No tenías que...  
-En realidad, tienes razón, no tenía que...pero también eres mi hermano. Eres más que mi hermano, eres mi gemelo. Ya estoy harto de que se burlen de tí. Y si burlándose de mí, se olvidan de tí...estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio. Como Pólux, que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su inmortalidad si con eso salvaba a su hermano*  
-Talvez sí has madurado, después de todo. Pero deja ya de hacer gamberradas.  
El menor se encogió de hombros.  
-Está bien. Pero sólo si sonríes de vez en cuando, dijo mientras agarraba las comisuras de la boca de Saga y las estiraba para formar una sonrisa. Los ojos de éste brillaron divertidos.  
-Ven, gamberro. Vamos a tomarnos un té.  
-Nah. ¿Té a estas horas? Mejor algo frío, insinuó.  
-Kanon...no voy a tomarme una cerveza a las diez de la mañana.  
-No estaba hablando de cerveza...una gaseosa o un jugo estaría bien, dijo Kanon  
-Ya me parecía a mí. Bueno, ven acá. Creo que hay jugos en la despensa.  
Cuando entraron a la cocina vieron una pequeña caja encima de la mesa. Saga la cogió y la puso encima de la nevera.  
-¿Oye, eso qué es?, dijo Kanon curioso.  
-Unos dulces que compré. No te los comas de un sólo o te dará dolor de estómago, añadió, viendo a Kanon relamerse.  
-¿Qué crees, que soy un crío o qué?  
Antes de que Saga pudiera contestar, se oyó una voz femenina a la entrada del templo, llamándolo. Palideció y trató de escabullirse. Rápidamente, Kanon se levantó de la silla y fue tras él. Lo alcanzó a medio pasillo y lo retuvo por un brazo.  
-¡Suéltame, Kanon!  
-¡Nada de eso! ¡A ella también llevas rehuyéndola! No seas cobarde, hermano.  
-lQue me sueltes!  
-¡Que no!  
Forcejeando, Saga pateó a su gemelo y lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Mientras el menor trataba de recuperar el balance, el mayor se escabulló. Kanon dio con sus huesos contra el suelo.

-¡Saga, no seas cobarde! ¡SAGA!  
Demasiado tarde. El portazo dejó a Kanon con la palabra en la boca.

-Maldito seas, Saga, murmuró mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Kanon?, murmuró Saori.

Éste se volvió como un resorte, avergonzado. "Espero que no haya escuchado nada", pensó. Aunque era demasiado pedir.  
-¿Se volvieron a pelear?  
-No...exactamente.  
-¿Tienes idea de cuando se aparecerá tu hermano?  
El griego se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.  
-Se ha encerrado. A saber cuando irá a salir.

Saori caminó decidida hasta la puerta de la habitación del gemelo mayor.  
-¿Saga? Necesito hablar contigo.-no hubo respuesta.-Saga, sé que estás ahí.  
-¡Qué salgas imbécil!, le gritó su hermano.-¿No ves que la señorita ocupa hablarte, grandísimo cobarde?  
-¡Kanon!  
-¿Qué? Sólo así reacciona el muy idiota.  
-¡Kanon!, dijo Saori con tono imperativo.  
-Bueno, ya. ¿Saga?, tanteó, dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¿recuerdas lo que acabamos de hablar? No hagas que lo que hice sea en vano.

La puerta se abrió un milímetro, dejando ver una esmeralda.  
-Lárgate Kanon.  
Éste hizo una mueca y se fingió ofendido.  
-Ay, Saga no seas melodramático. La puerta se abrió del todo.  
-Que te largues, dije.  
-Bueno. Estaré en la cocina por sí me necesitan.  
-Espera Kanon. Ten, llévate esto, dijo Saori, mientras le ofrecía una caja.  
-¿Y esto que es?  
-Bueno, me enteré por Shion de que Saga estaba deprimido y quise hacerle una tarta.  
Kanon se rió y tomó la caja de las manos de la joven diosa. Al tomarla, vio marcas de quemaduras en las manos de Saori. Se las tomó.  
-Oh, señorita. Se ha quemado. ¡Mira lo que provocas, Saga!  
-Bueno, supongo que como nunca he cocinado en mi vida, esa tarta será un desastre. Me avergonzaría que se la comieran.  
-No, para nada. Seguro que será una delicia.¡No vayas a comértela, goloso!, le reconvino Saga a su hermano.  
Éste imitó la boca de su hermano con desdén.  
-"No vayas a comértela, goloso", imitó con voz de falsete. "En caso de que realmente esté tan horrible como la señorita teme, servirá para jugarle otra broma a mi hermano", pensó.  
Destapó la caja para echar un vistazo. Mal decorada con merengue blanco, y con el signo de Géminis mal dibujado en azul, no invitaba a comerla. Kanon sonrió con ternura. Pellizcó un pedazo con los dedos y se lo llevó a la boca. Al momento, cogió una servilleta y lo escupió.  
-Ufff. No sabe mal, pero está dura como un ladrillo. Pobre señorita Athena.

Al rato, oyó un sollozo y rodó los ojos.

-¿Mi hermano está llorando como niño otra vez? Qué necedad.  
Se paró con cuidado y caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta de su hermano. Pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar.

Saori contemplaba con compasión al hombre a sus pies. Un torturado Saga se había arrodillado y lloraba con rabia contenida. La diosa se agachó frente a él y le levantó la barbilla, para forzarlo a mirarla.  
-Saga, ya basta. Los pecados que cometiste ya están en el pasado. No vale la pena que te tortures por ello.  
-¡No, no! Dígale a Milo que me juzgue...¡dígale a Afrodita! ¡A alguno de ellos! ¡Necesito de un castigo!

"Tú no sabes de lo que te salvas", pensó su hermano, del otro lado de la puerta, sin duda recordando el ardor de la Aguja Escarlata.  
-¡Saga, no insistas! Aceptaste formar parte del plan de Shion, para advertirme sobre mi armadura y ayudaste a tus compañeros a destruir el Muro de los Lamentos. Eso es suficiente para mí. No necesitas de un castigo. Redímete con acciones si tanto lo necesitas, pero no voy a castigarte, dijo Saori con autoridad.  
-Entonces volveré a matarme, dijo él con resolución.-Es la única forma.  
-Saga, ya basta. ¿Acaso ves a Afrodita, Shura o Death Mask en esta situación?  
-¡Ellos no intentaron asesinarla!¡Yo sí! ¡Yo asesiné a Shion! ¡Por mi culpa, Aioros murió!

Kanon no pudo soportarlo más. Se separó de la puerta y la abrió de una patada.

-¡Kanon! ¡Te dije que te largaras!

Éste lo ignoró y lo agarró por la camisa.  
-¡Kanon, qué haces!, se escandalizó Saori

-¡Escúchame, pedazo de imbécil! ¿Porqué te quejas tanto? ¡DAS PENA! Para que lo sepas, no eres el único aquí que ha cometido acciones deplorables. Yo desperté tu lado maligno, yo era el que quería matar a Athena, yo fui el que provocó el despertar de Poseidón y lo engañó, provocando la muerte de miles de personas. Por mi culpa murieron los Generales Marinos, ¡mis camaradas! (me consta que Camus nunca me lo perdonará) ¡Yo fui el culpable de todo eso! ¡YO! ¿Te crees el único con problemas? Yo fui el que aguantó la agonía de la Aguja Escarlata y el que luchó contra Hades. Yo fui el que se inmoló contra un espectro para que tú tuvieras esa armadura y pudieras derribar ese maldito Muro. ¿Qué es tu sufrimiento comparado con el mío? Me atrevería a decir que nada. ¡Pero yo no ando por ahí arrastrándome como una rata, pidiendo perdón! Ahora voy, y cuento todo lo que he hecho, me gano el odio de medio Santuario, ¡y así me lo pagas! Saga, ¡por una vez en tu vida ten coraje!, cogió impulso y le arreó a su hermano un derechazo. Saga se tambaleó y chocó contra la pared.  
-¡Kanon! ¡Ya basta!, se espantó Saori, nada acostumbrada a las peleas de los gemelos.

Éste escupió en el suelo.  
-No se preocupe señorita. Ya terminé con este inútil. No puedo creer que él sea el santo dorado de Géminis, las últimas cuatro palabras salieron como pedradas,-haga usted con él lo que quiera.

Saori se agachó junto a Saga y le limpió el hilillo de sangre que le corría por la barbilla.  
-No puedo creer que Kanon te trate así. Me va a escuchar, dijo con determinación.  
-Déjelo, señorita. Tiene razón. Soy una rata asquerosa, dijo él con una sonrisa triste en los labios.  
-¡Saga! ¡Eso no es cierto!  
-¿Ah no? Yo diría que sí. Ya vio lo que dijo mi hermano. Sólo sé quejarme de mis problemas y talvez hay gente con peores problemas que los míos. Kanon, por ejemplo. Tiene razón, no merezco ser un santo dorado. No sé ni mantenerme estable emocionalmente.  
Saori abrazó al guardián del tercer templo. Saga abrió los ojos, sorprendido.  
-Por encima de lo que piensen los demás, ¿te has perdonado a tí mismo?, susurró ella al oído del griego,-de nada sirve que busques el perdón de los demás, si no te has perdonado a tí mismo. Seguidamente, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto. Él se quedó sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida, reflexionando.

Saori encontró a Kanon en la cocina. El gemelo tenía las manos dentro de la bolsa de dulces. Ella vio la tarta pellizcada.

-¿Está buena?  
-Algo dura, reconoció él.  
-Lo sabía, murmuró ella desalentada.  
-No se preocupe. ¿Dice que la hizo para que Saga se sintiera mejor? Quizá todavía se pueda, dijo él mientras guiñaba un ojo con picardía.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-Espere y verá, recomendó Kanon.

A los minutos, el mayor de los gemelos salió de su habitación.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?, dijo viendo a Saori sola en la cocina.  
-Fue al baño, contestó ella. Trató de contener la risa cuando vio a Kanon detrás de Saga con la tarta en la mano. Él se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole silencio.

-Lo he pensado, y creo que usted tiene razón. Debo de perdonarme a mí mismo. Empezaré a tratar de quitarle importancia y a convivir más con mis compañeros. ¿Quién sabe? Talvez los demás si me han perdonado y no soy capaz de verlo y lo que me falta es perdonarme a mí mismo, sonrió.

-Me alegro que hayas recapacitado. Espero que mañana regreses a tu entrenamiento y a tus funciones, zanjó Saori mientras salía de la cocina.

-Sí, señorita. Mañana iré a ver a Shion.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Señorita Athena..., la llamó él. Ella se volvió.  
-No se preocupe por la tarta. Nos la comeremos aunque esté muy dura.

-¡Oye Saga!, intervino Kanon.  
Éste se volvió hacia su gemelo.

-¿Qué quieres, Kanon?

-¡Toma tu premio por sonreír!, gritó alegremente el otro mientras le estrellaba la tarta en la cara.  
Saga se tambaleó y la sujetó para que no embarrara el suelo. Saori se echó a reír cuando vio al santo de Géminis embadurnado de merengue.

-¿¡Pero qué!?, protestó éste pasándose los dedos por la cara para tratar de quitarse los excesos de sustancia blanca adherida a su cara.  
-Le dije que esa tarta serviría para algo, señorita, le dijo Kanon a la divertida diosa. Ésta salió de Géminis riendo con ganas.

-Kanon...  
-¿Qué, hermano?  
-¿No quedamos en que no volverías a hacer gamberradas?  
-Eh sí. A los demás. No dijiste nada sobre tí, se justificó Kanon.  
-Kanon...tienes tres segundos para empezar a correr.  
-¿Y...  
-¡1!  
-...si no lo hago..., continuó Kanon.  
-¡2!, amenazó Saga.  
-...que me vas a hacer?  
-¡Matarte!, dijo Saga mientras se abalanzaba sobre su hermano. Resbaló en los restos de la tarta, lo que le dio una ligera ventaja a Kanon, que escapó por los pelos.  
"Ahora, sólo tengo que sacarlo de aquí", pensó Kanon, "si lo consigo, lo habré logrado"  
-¡Vuelve aquí, gamberro! ¡Ven acá!

-¡Supongo que algunos hábitos nunca mueren, Saga!, gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia Tauro. Rezó porque el templo estuviera vacío.  
-¡KANOOON!

**¿Ya ven como esos dos nunca se arreglarán del todo? Pero así los queremos todos. Peleones y rebeldes. Aunque ambos han salido de esa depresión que se traían. **

*** En este capítulo, Kanon hace referencia a Pólux, uno de los Dioscuros, el inmortal. Cuando su hermano murió, le rogó a Zeus cambiar su vida por la de su hermano. Éste se negó, y tras pactar con Hades, los hermanos vivieron alternativamente por toda la eternidad. Zeus los subió a las estrellas como la constelación de Géminis. Kanon compara el sacrificio de Pólux con el que él hizo por Saga al renunciar a su reputación entre la gente del Santuario con tal de que la gente dejara en paz a Saga.**

****Me olvidaba que en el capítulo pasado, puse en labios de Kanon la palabra griega "μπάσταρδος" A éstas alturas seguro que ya lo metieron al traductor. Pero si no, significa "bastardo" (cabrón, desgraciado, buscapleitos, hdp, cualquier sinónimo que se les ocurra) **

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Reviews o MP! Recuerden que los comentarios son mi pago como escritora aficionada. **


End file.
